1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical devices and networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical device alignment apparatus that enables quick, de-coupled alignment of optical components.
2. The Related Technology
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed as a method by which information can be reliably transmitted via a communications network. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communications networks, and are marked by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
Various optical devices and components are employed in optical communications networks to facilitate the transfer of optical signals through the network. To ensure proper optical signal transfer between such devices and components, it is necessary to properly align them with respect to one another establish an optimum optical path therebetween and to ensure good optical signal propagation through the network.
For instance, optical add/drop modules (“OADMs”) typically include optical fibers that are attached to a housing containing a filter element. A multiplexed optical signal that is input to the housing via one of the optical fibers can pass through the filter element, which selectively adds or drops a channel to or from the multiplexed signal. The optical fibers are typically arranged into one or more structures, commonly known as “pigtails,” which are attached to the housing. Proper alignment between the filter element and each pigtail in the OADM is essential to ensure that the channel add or channel drop operation occurs as intended.
The alignment referred to above occurs primarily during the manufacturing phase of the optical device or component. In a typical alignment operation between two optical components, such as the pigtail and filter element of the OADM discussed above, one or both of the components are moved relative to one another in Cartesian translational and/or rotational axes in order to maximize the transmission of a nominal optical signal from one to the other. When optimum alignment is achieved, the two components can be secured in a fixed positional relationship with respect to one another. Certain devices, known as mounting stages, are usually employed to perform such alignment operations. Examples of mounting stages include rotation stages, translation stages, and goniometers.
Notwithstanding their ability to optically align optical components and devices, however, known mounting stages nevertheless suffer from certain challenges. For instance, some known mounting stage designs require that the user repeatedly adjust multiple control inputs simultaneously while searching for a correct alignment position. This undesirably results in an increased consumption of time required to perform the optical alignment, given the nature of mounting stage design. With some mounting stages, for instance, several hours may be required to complete a single alignment operation. In addition, known mounting stages suffer from relatively complex designs that further complicate their use during alignment operations.
In light of the above discussion, a need exists for an optical device alignment apparatus that does not suffer from the above challenges. In particular, an alignment apparatus is needed that benefits from simple design principles to enable de-coupled alignment of optical components. Such an apparatus should also facilitate simple alignment procedures, thereby increasing manufacturing efficiency and reducing the total time required for optical device alignment.